Jokey (harley&joker) chapter 1
by Rose.W13
Summary: La rencontre du Dr Quinzel et du célèbre Joker. Le début d'une histoire d'amour...


Elle n'en revenait pas! Elle la célèbre psychiatre Harleen Quinzel à l'asile d'Arkham devait s'occuper du pire patient qui existe. On venait de lui confier le clown du crime, qui était déjà venu ici 5 fois et s'en était échappé comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde. Il avait fait tomber dans la folie dix psychiatre de renom. Et on lui avait confier à elle qui n'était là que depuis cette année. Elle avait dorénavant plus qu'un seul patient et pas des moindre, le Joker. Connu comme le pire ennemi de Batman. Bon elle ne pourrait y échapper alors autant s'attaquer à son dossier comme ça elle sera prête pour la première consultation qui aura lieu cette après midi. Elle alla chercher le dossier chez son collègue Patrick Herzetz, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir car ce dernier ne faisait que la draguer depuis son arrivée. Elle lui avait sortie au moins une centaine d'excuse et il n'avait toujours pas compris que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Le pire c'est que leurs bureau était en face, elle était donc obligé de s'enfermé dedans même lorsqu'elle n'était pas en consultation de peur que son cher collègue veuille travailler avec elle. Harleen venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était arrivée, elle prit une grande inspiration et toqua. Patrick lui ouvrit et lui donna le dossier. Avant qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour et sorte de son bureau il prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda:

\- Dit Harleen, ça te dirait de venir boire un verre avec moi un de ces quatre?

Harleen ne savait que répondre. Elle n'en avait aucune envie mais elle ne souhaitais pas le blesser, elle devait trouver une échappatoire vite. La solution vint toute seule, son supérieur John Percy rentra dans le bureau et dit à Harleen.

\- Mrs Quinzel dans mon bureau maintenant, j'ai des consigne à vous donner pour votre patient.

\- Oui Mr tout de suite,_ elle se tourna vers_ Patrick, désolé Patrick mais vu le patient il vaut mieux que j'y aille, à plus tard.

Elle suivit son boss jusqu'à son bureau qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Il s'installa sur son siège et montra une chaise à Harleen.

\- Comme vous le savez Joker est un patient très difficile, il est arrivé à un stade de folie presque impossible à guérir, c'est pourquoi lors de vos rendez vous vous ne devrez pas avoir d'objet dangereux, en métal et fin. Pas même une barrette il pourrait essayer de vous faire du mal avec ou de s'échapper. D'ailleurs ne vous approcher pas trop de lui il a une fâcheuse tendance à la violence.

\- Oui Mr je prend note merci, je dois y aller il faut que j'aille étudier son dossier pour être prête pour le premier contact.

\- En effet il ne vous reste plus qu'une heure, bonne chance Mrs Quinzel.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son bureau, ferma la porte et s'assit à son bureau. Elle n'avait jamais vu un dossier aussi petit. Il n'y avait que la moitié d'une feuille en tout et pour tout. Elle y lut:

Nom: Jack ( plus connu sous le nom de Mr Joker)

Age: ? (pas plus de 25 ans)

Patient atteint de folie, inguérissable. Ne pas approcher.

Dangereux psychopathe.

A des voix dans la tête.

Harleen en voyant si peu d'information souffla de panique et d'énervement. Comment en cinq ans pouvait-on avoir si peu de renseignement sur lui. Il était déjà venu cinq fois c'était incompréhensible. Elle vu qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure et prépara son bureau pour sa consultation. La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais les murs blanc donnait l'impression du contraire. Sur les murs ses diplômes était accrochés. Son bureau était grand fait de chêne, dessus il y avait son ordinateur, des feuilles un stylo et des paquets de trombones. Elle se rappela de ce que lui avait dit son boss pas d'objet fins. Elle alla les posé sur le bureau de son boss et retourna dans son bureau. Deux minutes plus tard le Joker arrivait escortés de huit gardes armés jusqu'au dent. Elle les fit rentrés pour qu'ils asseyent Mr J et le menotte. Les gardes voulurent rester mais pour elle ce n'était pas envisageable. Comment voulait-il qu'il s'ouvre à elle si il est entouré de huit hommes inconnus! Une fois les gardes partis elle pris une grande inspiration et se lança:

\- Je m'appelle Mrs Quinzel et je suis votre psychiatre…

\- Blablablablabla hahahahaha toujours les mêmes mots et discours ennuyeux.

\- Si je vous ennuie, je peux faire quelques choses d'autres et vous amuser peut-être?

\- Hahahahahahahahaha, _rie-t-il d'un rire malsain._

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter au nez, elle ne voulait pas en arrivez là mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle voulait réussir sa mission, prouver à tous que Mr J était un homme ayant connu des douleurs qui l'avait amené à la folie et qu'il pouvait être guéri. Alors elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il se dévoilerait qu'il le veuille ou non.

\- Jack! ça suffit, je veux des réponses! Et je les veux rapidement est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Jack, personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça depuis si longtemps. Cela remontait à tant d'année, il avait déjà été dans cet asile et avait eu bien d'autre psychiatre mais jamais, pas un ne l'avait appelé comme ça. On l'avait appelé Mr J, Joker, Le clown et le prince du crime mais pas Jack. Il regarda celle qu'il rebaptisa Dr Quinzel et compris ce qui avait changé. Elle n'avait pas peur et elle était déterminé a avoir des réponses. Il aimait ça mais ce qu'il n'aimait pas c'est qu'elle venait en un mot de lui faire revivre le pire moment de sa vie.

\- Personne ne m'appelle Jack!

\- Si, maintenant il y a moi et je ne changerai pas pour toi!

Il la regarda. Elle était belle, sa peau parfaite, sa chevelure blonde ses yeux bleus. Un ange venu le charmer. Il pourrait se servir d'elle, ils avaient rendez-vous tous les jours. Il suffirait de la charmer et de lui demander de faire la relieuse de lui à ses hommes. Il ne voulait pas faire long feu et voulais faire un record, la dernière fois il avait réussi à s'échappé au bout d'une semaine et cette fois-ci se serait moins.

\- Mais je pourrais changer pour vous Dr Quinzel. Dès que j'ai vu votre visage j'ai su que je ferais tout pour vous.

"excellente idée"

" je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi brillant"

"un pur génie"

Ses voix dans sa tête était toujours de bon conseil et elles approuvait son idée, séduire le Dr Quinzel était la meilleure options.

\- Vous voulez changez pour moi alors racontez moi votre vie toute votre vie.

Harleen sentait le piège, lui qui il n'y a pas deux minutes l'insultait voulais tout à coup changer pour elle? Improbable alors autant en profiter, pour pouvoir diagnostiquer il faut connaître la personne et la source de son problème alors autant qu'il lui raconte sa vie. Il était beau garçon avec ces cheveux verts, ses muscles, ses yeux bleus… elle n'allait pas dire le contraire mais de là à tomber dans son piège c'était la sous-estimer!

Il hésitait, s'il lui racontait sa vie elle aurait confiance et serait plus simple à amadouer mais se serait se montrer vulnérable. Ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante cette psychiatre… Oh et puis il avait besoin d'elle pour sortir alors autant se dépêcher de la mettre dans la poche.

\- Ma vie, elle n'es pas intéressante mais puisque vous le souhaiter. Je vais vous la raconter. Je suis né et je ne sais plus trop c'est flou mais je crois que l'infirmière m'a pris dans ses bras et ma nettoyé…

\- Jack! Je suis sérieuse votre vie, les moments intéressants comme, pourquoi personne ne vous appelle Jack, je ne sais pas moi!

Ses sautes d'humeurs énervait beaucoup Joker, il détestait savoir que pour réussir il aurait besoin d'elle et que sa vie allait être dévoilée à une personne, il la tuerait de toutes les manières.

\- Personne ne m'appelle plus Jack depuis mes sept ans, c'était mon père qui disais mon vrai prénom le seul à le faire d'ailleurs. On était dans la voiture pour aller faire les courses et je l'embêtait. Oh rien de méchant on rigolais puis il s'est arrêté quand il a vu une bijouterie se faire braquer. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passer et ma mère qui était médecin est descendu de la voiture suivie par mon père. Je suis aussi descendu, et mon père m'a vu il m'a fait rester sur le côté et m'a dit: " Je reviens toute suite Jack ne t'en fait pas on sait ce qu'on fait" sauf que tout à déraper. Des coups de feu ont été tirés. Puis les braqueurs sont sortis. Il y a eu une panique générale et je suis rentré. Quand j'ai vu ce qui se passait j'ai crié. Je me suis jeté sur le corps de mon père, j'ai cherché ma mère et je l'ai vu juste à côté de mon père. J'ai été pris en charge par des adultes pendant deux jours, ils étaient très gentils mais il ne pouvait pas me garder alors ils m'ont emmener dans les bois et m'ont abandonner comme un chien.

Harleen savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'approcher de lui mais elle voyait qu'il souffrait. Personne n'aurait du vivre ce que lui avait vécu. Finalement il n'était pas si fou, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une feinte une façade. Contre toute attente elle se leva, s'approcha du Joker et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ne me touche pas!

Il venait de lui hurler dessus mais peu lui importait son plan, il ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

Elle le lâcha mais resta à côté et lui chuchota:

\- Je suis là au cas ou.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui avait changé mais elle se sentait plus proche de lui.

Il sentait qu'elle commençait à tomber sous le charme.

\- Donc après cet abandon je suis devenu un voleur et ça m'a amené à devenir ça!

\- Ne dis pas que tu es…ça tu es un être humain, tu dois le savoir tu n'es pas rien tu es important tu as de la valeur.

La première étape, il faut qu'il se voit avec de la valeur se dit-elle. Harleen pensait réellement faire des progrès avec lui. Rien qu'en une séance elle avait marqué une page entière.

La première étape qu'elle me valorise se dit-il. Il mis au point un plan, d'ici deux jours elle lui sera utile. Il le sentait.

C'était la fin de leur rendez-vous et les gardes vinrent le chercher. Harleen sorti du bureau et Patrick l'attrapa et lui demanda comment c'était passé sa consultation. Joker sorti et chercha celle qu'il comptait utilisé du regard. Quand il l'a vu il ne su pas pourquoi mais ça lui fit quelque chose et cela le dérangea.

Harleen tout comme Joker ne dormirent pas beaucoup cette nuit là. Harleen pensait au Joker et lui pensait à elle. Pas pour les mêmes raisons c'est certain. Lui pensait à son plan et elle à son histoire. C'est fou mais en quelques heures il avait ouvert une porte de son cœur qu'elle croyait fermés pour toujours.

Harleen prit plus de soin pour choisir ses habits et mit un rouge à lèvres rouge. Elle mit des hauts talons et se dépêcha de partir travailler. Elle arriva à l'heure du déjeuné et accepta exceptionnellement l'invitation de Patrick.

\- Du coup tu acceptes de sortir avec moi?

\- Hein, tu parles de quoi Patrick?

\- Harleen si je t'ai invitée c'est parce que je sui raide dingue de toi!

\- Oh je suis désolée mais, je ne peux pas je ne suis pas prête à être en couple tu sais alors on reste amis? Oh il faut que j'y aille je dois voir mon patient à plus tard!

Elle est arrivée pile à l'heure et leur a dit de détacher Joker.

Il est arrivé et l'a vu il s'est dit que ce soir elle l'aiderait. Joker trouvait le fait qu'elle le détache comme une preuve d'attachement suffisant pour qu'elle lui servent de connecteur avec ses hommes.

\- Jack de quoi allons nous parler aujourd'hui?

\- De vous, dites m'en plus. Chacun son tour.

\- Je suis né dans une belle maison avec mes parents, je suis fille unique. Ma mère est morte d'un cancer et mon père drogué. J'en veux à la vie et ma vengeance a été de réussir dans ma vie. J'ai un beau métier, un bel appartement et une belle voiture.

\- Pas de beau mari?

Elle se sentit gêné, il la fixait comme pour lire tous ses secrets et bien qu'elle ne l'avoue pas elle avait peur que ce qu'il voyait il ne l'aime pas. Elle voulait qu'il aime tout chez elle car bien qu'elle se voile la face elle savait bien au fond d'elle que l'après-midi passé avec lui l'avait fait tomber sous le charme de Mr J.

\- Non l'amour est une chose que j'ai abandonné il y a longtemps et ce n'est plus pour moi, ça ne l'a jamais été.

Il soupira d'aise, ses plans n'allait pas tomber à l'eau, au contraire. Il fallait qu'il ait toute son attention et il utiliserait son ordinateur pour parler à ses complices.

\- Dr Quinzel que seriez-vous prête à faire pour moi?

\- Je… Beaucoup de chose, je fais beaucoup de chose pour des patients qui font des efforts. Que voulez-vous?

\- Utiliser votre ordinateur juste ça, s'il vous plaît!

\- C'est d'accord mais cinq minutes.

Il était soulagé, cinq minutes, il n'en avait besoin que de deux et elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle avait participé à l'évasion de cet après midi. Elle était programmé pour dans une demi-heure, soit pour quinze heures trente. Son rendez-vous avec Dr Quinzel venait de finir. Mais il savait qu'elle serait là lors de son évasion et il avait prévu pour elle un sort pire que la mort qu'il réservait aux autres.


End file.
